Mileven And Fluff
by Adam Ali
Summary: Just Fluff (WHAT EVERYONE WANTS)
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Note: I know its shit but some positive feed back and suggestions?**

Mike opened the basementdoor which made a slight creak threatening to wake Eleven. She was laying on the couch peacefully. She looked exhausted when she came in and collapsed in his arms. When she did so his face felt like lava, quickly eruptingfrom  
his neck to his cheeks. He layed her down and inspected her cute face. She woke slowly, observing her surroundings until her soft hazel eyes landed on his, her face immediately brightened and all signs of worry evaporated as if never there. She  
/launchedherself at him without warning, both of themdropped to the floor laughing. There faces unbelievably close. The laughing ceased and all that became noticed was there tense positioning. El's face flushed and she immediately tried to hide  
it but Mike grew a pairand lachedonto El's lips. They were soft and warm and excitingbut he immediately broke apart, in awe of what he had just done in the spur of the moment, he immediately started worrying what El's response might  
be. El forced her way onto his lips again,wanting nothing more thanbeing close to the one she loves, the one who cared for her, the one who listened and loved her back. Mike broke off abruptly and whispered softly in to her ear," I.. Love You"


	2. Just made some grammar issues

Sorry, i am writing a new chapter today and it will be up by tonight! Never thought people would actually READ this never mind follow it! Thanks alot!


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Writing this is so much fun and these are the types if Fanfics i wanna see so that's up to YOU GUYS!**

Mikes eyes couldn't open during the heart swelling scene but that all changed when the basement door was... SMASHED DOWN!

El broke off with a fixed shocked expression as Hopper ran towards them with a Pistol in his yellow hands. Mike was so startled he only managed four words before collapsing... " The door... was unlocked"

Blacked Out

 **Authors Note( Ive noticed that it automatically uploads while im typing and I don't know why that is please be patient and refresh frequently and check tomorrow!**

Mike woke with a middle aged American cop staring at him with an unnervingly calm face. "Hello Boy" Came the deep voice from the scary Father of a teenage girl. The worst type of father. Mike sat up violently and too quickly which gave him his first migrane  
/which scared the life outa him. " I CANT SEE!" Mike screamed because he could only see a white light. Hopper smacked the back if Mikes head with his muscular hand which sent Mike flying but sorted his vision problem but swiched it with a horrible  
/head ache. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Mike complained which gave Hopper a smirk. " It was for kissing my daughter and because... i feel better now... hehe" Mike sighed at that and looked at his surroundings. He didn't recognise anything in the  
room. It had a oak table which he was laying on, a blue door and blue chair which Hopper was sitting on. " Where am i?" With wide confused eyes. Hopper didn't say a word and just stared into Mikes eyes. For agood five minutes it was complete  
radio silence until Hopper opened his bag and pulled out a file. Out of the file he pulled out a piece of paper which he quickly skim read and placed upside down. " So... I talked to El and she explained what happened... well as much as she herself  
understood." Hopper was staring a hole into Mike and hasn't blinked once like a camera. " And..." he carried on " she told me how she feels about you... she even expressed her feeling by making herself unconciously float hehe" Mikes heart jumped a  
few paces and throbbed and beat unbelievably hard against his chest but this exciting feeling quickly passed when Hopper grabbed Mikes shoulder and asked the most important question hes heard in his life..." How do you feel about my daughter?"

 **Thanks for reading! Next Chap tomorrow or the day after! Please give me a Review and tell me how to IMPROVE!**

 **-AJ**


	4. Chapter 3

Mikes eyes swelled up while staring into Hoppers eyes. His hazel eyes shot to the floor and immediately all he could think of was El. What it was like without her. How long he waited to see her beautiful hazel eyes, fair skin, soft lips. He loved all  
of it, wanted all of it, NEEDED all of it, water dropped from his soft eyes as he realised he couldn't live without her,he didn't want to live without her, he denied all thought of it and stood up still glaring at the floor like a mad man, he slowly  
looked up, his expression softening and said without hesitation... " I couldn't love that girl any more than i do..." and at that Hopper stood up, walked towards Mike with a stern look and without a word, embraced Mike, who was now sobbing like a baby  
in Hoppers warm touch and loving care, he was more like a father than his ACTUAL father.  
" I'm sorry boy" Hopper finally said after leaving the police cell and station and entering his vehicle.  
" Don't worry about it Hop- Chief Hopper"

"Its fine kid, call me hopper hehe"

"Okay... Hopper, you were only being a responsible father"

" Yeh, im the only thing she's got... but i guess im just scared I won't be relevant when you take over"  
Mike didn't know what to think of that and just leaned against the window dreaming of spending his life with someone special, with someone who he cares for and cares for him too.

It was time to see El again.

 _ **Anything you guys want from me? I just wanna please you guys**_


End file.
